


[fancomic] time well spent

by pium_poetam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I lost some of the uncensored files, M/M, please roll with it., reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio gets invited for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fancomic] time well spent

**Author's Note:**

> this is somewhat old and utterly stupid.

 

[read from right to left]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
